


Rattle the Stars

by apocalypsenah, DarkShadows93



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam Young-centric (Good Omens), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Treasure Planet Fusion, Animal Traits, Aziraphale Has a Crush on Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley resemble animals, BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Community: Do It With Style Events, Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang, Gen, Illustrated, Includes Art, Inspired by Treasure Planet (2002), M/M, Minor Character Death, Space Battles, Space Pirates, Treasure Hunting, typical pirate violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsenah/pseuds/apocalypsenah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: Inspired by the ‘Loot of Thousand Worlds” sixteen-year-old Adam Young stumbles upon a golden apple that leads him on an intergalactic treasure hunt to find the legendary treasure trove of Captain Agnes Nutter. Instead of finding the ‘Loot of Thousand Worlds’, Adam finds that family is the most important treasure of all.A Good Omens- Treasure Planet fusion.
Relationships: Adam Young & Deirdre Young, Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Deirdre Young, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang





	Rattle the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> DarkShadows93: I will have to say that I'm having a blast writing this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to the DIWS server for hosting this and to my partner apocalypsenah who inspired me with the claims art to write this story.
> 
> Also thanks to my amazing beta [Pyracantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha) for deciding to beta this story and give me some awesome cheerleading!

_ On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the neverending galaxy were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships full of solar crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by…. Pirates. And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Agnes Nutter.  _

_ Across the tendrils of dust and rocks, her great ship, the Prophecy, soared across the boundless ends of the galaxy, seeking fortune in ways only a pirate could achieve. Crystalline dust formed waves against the great vessel’s bow, diamonds floating up towards the endless abyss, revealing the splendor that was her next victim. Creeping slowly as an Ethereal Slug, the Prophecy stalked her prey, ready to-. _

  
  


"Adam Baltazar Young!" 

A little boy, no more than four years old with a mop of curly brown hair and brown eyes full of curiosity and wonder, slams the old storybook shut, staring up at his tired mother with innocent eyes.

"What are you doing? I thought you were asleep an hour ago." The boy's mother sighs, folding her arms against her chest, watching the young boy fiddled with the gilded pages.

"But-but Mum, I was just getting to the best part…" Adam whined as he stared down at the book, sadly, before stuffing it beneath his pillows.

His mother sighed, giving the young child a loving smile, "Alright, but don't let your father hear about this." 

"Huh? Really?" Adam's smile was as bright as the morning sun, a smile that warmed his dear mother's heart from the darkest outreaches of the world. 

"Of course, dear." She said softly as she pulled the book from beneath the pillow as she patted the bed, "Now, scooch."

Adam giggled, making room for his mother in the bed. It wasn't long before he climbed onto her lap as she opened the book to the page where Adam left off. 

_ Creeping slowly as an Ethereal Slug, the Prophecy stalked her prey, ready to strike the unsuspecting cruiseliner at the word of the famed leader. _

_ "Fire!" Nutter yelled with a wave of her mighty blade, releasing a cacophony of cannon fire erupted from the Prophecy. _

_ Flashes of solar fire, chaos ensued on the cruiseliner as it plunged into darkness; Nutter and her band of renegades swooped from the ratlines with the force of a solar storm and overtook its prey. _

_ Swords clashing against each other sent sparks like falling stars into the night sky; the renegades left no stone unturned as they ravaged the ship apart. Gold looted from chests cleaned like a supernova in ancient hands.  _

_ With their pillaging finished, they gathered their treasures, only to vanish without a trace.  _

"Oooh." The mother and son cooed as they shared the tiniest of smiles as she turned the page.

_ Agnes Nutter's secret trove was never found, but stories had persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination, the loot of thousand worlds - _

"Treasure Planet." Adam finished as his mother closed the book. Still brimming full of excitement and plunder, Adam attempted to open the book once more, "Can we reread it, mum? Just one more time?”

“Afraid not, dear.” His mother smiled as she took the book from the boy’s hand and set it on the bedside table, “Time for bed, love. Come on.” She attempted to pull back the covers, but Adam started jumping on the firm mattress.

“How do you think Captain Nutter did it, mum?” He giggled as he evaded his mother’s touch, climbing up onto the bedrail like a fierce pirate, an imaginary sword sprayed out in glory. “How’d she swooped out of nowhere and-” belly-flopping from the headboard into his mother’s arms as she tucks him in snugly beneath the covers, “vanish without a trace?”

“I have no idea. But I think it’s time for my little spacer to go to sleep.”

Adam sighs as curling up in his blanket as his mother pressed a kiss on his brow, “Mum, you think somebody will find Treasure Planet?”

“Uh, well, I think it’s more of a… legend.”

“I know it’s real, mum. It has to be.”

“Alright, dear, you win. It’s real.” She pinches his cheek gently as she kisses his brow, “Get some sleep. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Night, Mum.”

“Goodnight, sweetie.” 

With closed eyes, Adam smiled as his mother extinguished the light and shut his door. It was quiet. The only sounds were the soft breaths as a little boy waited for the sound of a door closing into place. When the sound finally came, Adam jumped from his bed and grabbed his beloved book, grounding himself in a nest of pillows and blankets. Adam was prepared to sleep among the stars as he opened the book, and the room erupted in an expanse of stars. 

_ There are nights when winds of a thousand suns, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made one’s spirit soar! _

_ Twelve years later… _

Excitement pumped through his veins as he pressed the pedal of his solar cruiser. The sails flashed an irradiance orange as the sun reflected off its canvas surface. Adam beamed like a star as he pushed the cruiser to its limits, jumping over massive stones and weaving through nearly impassable valleys. Determined, Adam fiddled with the sails, edging to a cliff face as the rockets burst into life as it flew off the edge, climbing ever so high to the clouds. 

Cold mist kissed his cheeks as he emerged victorious over cumulonimbus mountains, their white edges kissed with dark grey. Adam glanced down as the world grew smaller below, his cruiser climbing ever so high amongst the clouds. Higher and higher. Adam was determined to kiss the stars.

“Come on…” He breathed as the engines throttled, purring with excitement as he pressed a lone button with his foot. Then the engines stopped, the sails descended, and he fell backward like an angel from the heavens. 

As he descended from the heavens, Adam closed in on himself, causing the cruiser to spin and twirl. Tricks after tricks, he adjusted himself as he rode down the cliffside, as the ground grew closer. Then with a touch of his foot, the engines kickstarted to life, the sail extended open, and Adam took off, screaming words of excitement as his hands reached out to greet the earth.

Faster. Faster. Adam reminded himself as he swerved down a canyon. The blinking red lights in the distance, warning him to stay away. He smirked, feeling his mischievous side flare to life as he sped forward. There was no point in turning back now. The cruiser crashed into the fence post, an alarm blaring throughout the mine. Cops ascended the complex, weaving throughout the equipment and containers, blocking him from all sides until the exit was swarmed with police.

“Crap….” Adam groaned as clouds cried out in horrible displacement as thunder clapped overhead. 

*~~~~*

The Tadfield Inn had always been a popular hub for the weary traveler. It’s tattered appearance became a staple amongst the rugged landscape. The rusted steel supports barely kept the landing pad upright. Its metallic groans became a song for the patrons. It wasn’t much, but some called it home. It had everything a traveler would need- warm food, cold beverages, and a decent and warm bed.

The owner, Deirdre Young, always had her hands full. Between running the inn, tending to customers, and Adam’s troubling streak with the authorities. She would say that she was at her wit’s end. But the blood, sweat, and tears were worth it. It kept the memory of Adam’s father alive, the tiniest hope that maybe he would walk through the door and everything would be alright.

“Miss Young!” 

Deirdre gasps slightly as she nearly drops the overloaded tray as she is drawn out of her thoughts. There was no point dwelling on the past when the inn was full of patrons. She spins with the tray balancing on her shoulder with a smile on her face as she placed plates of food on tables. 

“Oh, Miss Young!” A cyclops old woman wearing a tattered bonnet exclaimed, waving around an empty glass.

“I know! A refill on the plum juice. Coming right up, Mrs. Dunwiddie!”

Within the busy inn, a lone white dove humanoid sat beside the window with his honey-colored beak buried within a book’s pages. He felt around for his cup of cocoa blindly with a feathered hand, chuckling softly as his hand grasped the white-winged handle. As he brought the cup up to his beak, his eyes drifted from the sacred book as he watched Deirdre tirelessly assisted customers. He sighed before taking a drink and placing the cup down on the table.

“Poor girl. She’s working herself to death.” He muttered before going back to the book.

“Oh, dear. I’m so sorry, Aziraphale. I’ve been up to my neck with customers all morning.” Deirdre sighed out as she placed a plate of fresh strawberry crepes in front of him, “I promise I didn’t forget about you. More cocoa?”

“All is forgiven, my dear.” Aziraphale hummed as he gently closed his book and stared lovingly at his meal, his “I do believe I’m alright with my cocoa, thank you.”

Aziraphale watched curiously as Deirdre went about her work, appeasing the annoying Mrs. Dunwiddie with her now the eighth cup of plum juice. When he knew that he was alone, not a stray gaze focused on him, Aziraphale fluttered his tiny little arms and cooed with delight at the crepes. “Oh, how delightful! These crepes look exquisite!” his voice resembled a bird, cooing softly as he laid the napkin across his lap, preparing to dive into his meal.

The crepes were indeed beautiful. A work of art made from a thin pancake, filled with a delectable sweet cream and plump juicy strawberries and a sauce that could be compared to Heaven itself. The gratifying scent filled the space around him. The world seemed to melt away and was ready to pull Aziraphale into a sugary coma. 

“Sir?”

“Hm?” He cooed as he brought a small piece up to his beak, ready to take a bite when he noticed a little Amphibarian girl who could barely reach the table look up at him with hungry brown eyes, “Oh, hello. Are you lost?”

“Salamina! Leave that poor man alone!” 

Salamina did not seem deterred from her mother’s call; her eyes remained full of hunger, staring at his crepe, “Sir?”

Aziraphale had hoped she would listen to her mother, his eyes remaining on the girl as he tried to enjoy his crepe before the bitterness of the cold would ruin it, “I do believe your mother is calling, Salamina. Go on. I wouldn’t make your mother-” Salamina’s amphibian-like tongue shot from her petite mouth, stealing the first bite of his crepe, “Oh, Good Lord!” the pewter spoon fell to the table as she skipped away to her mother. 

Suddenly, Aziraphale didn’t feel hungry for crepes anymore.

“Wasn’t she just adorable?” Deirdre commented as she sat down in the chair across from him, patting her sweat beaded brown with a napkin, “Makes me think how adorable Adam was when he was that age.”

“Oh, yes,  _ delightful.”  _ Aziraphale’s feathers flattered in disappointment as he pushed the plate aside, lamenting over the loss of his lovely meal. A meal now just a forgotten memory. “Speaking of children, how is Adam? I haven’t seen him yet today. Keeping out of trouble, I hope.” 

“Adam is… well, I hope he’s doing better. ” Deirdre balls up the napkin in her hand as she tried to word her thoughts about her son. It was difficult. There had been so many things that had gone wrong in his sixteen years of life, “You know how difficult life has been for him.”

“No more encounters with the police?” Aziraphale enquired, taking a sip of his cocoa, “I would be more concerned since he spent that good portion of the year behind bars. What was he thinking stealing from the mayor of the town?”

“You didn’t hear this from me, but Mister Tyler deserved to have that bit of coin stolen since he parades around the planet with it.”

“I wouldn’t say that aloud, Deirdre. You never know when the police are listening.”

“Aziraphale, ever since he got out of jail, I fully believe that he’s starting to turn-”

There was a hard pound on the door, as it flew open two robotic police officers pushed Adam into the door, “Miss Young?”

“Adam! What- Adam- you?!” 

“Uh-oh… appears you were mistaken, Deirdre.” the dove commented into his cup as Deirdre rushed to her boy.

“Hi, thanks for the lift…” Adam shrugged off the police’s grasp as he shambled into the inn, “So, mum got something for-”

“Not so fast.” The police pulled him back into his grasp, “Miss Young, we have captured your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area. It is classified as a moving violation 1-0-0-4, section twelve, paragraph-”

“Four…” 

“Adam.” Deirdre scolded, folding her arms against her chest, “Stop it.”

“As you are aware, Miss Young, Adam is in violation of his probation. This is a highly-”

“Yes, yes, I understand that, officer.” Deirdre pulled her son away from the officers, glaring at him as she stepped in front of him, “But, is there any way that we could- perhaps there is a-”

Aziraphale didn’t know what to think at the moment. Adam had always been a bit of a trouble maker since he was little. In fact, he only met the boy when he stole a few books from his shop when he was merely ten. Being an avid collector of books and owning a bookshop, Aziraphale was cross at the idea of having a thief ravage his store. His books were like precious gems, a treasure beyond words. He barely let anyone touch them, his books never once being up for purchase. When he had caught Adam, learning of his intentions of having the books be a present for his mother on her birthday. He allowed Adam to be the first customer to ever leave the store with a book. 

Adam isn’t a bad kid. Aziraphale knew that. He was a kid who just found himself in trouble a lot more than an average child. He knew that he could do good, but it was hard when everyone saw him just as a felon. If only there was a way to bring out the kind-hearted boy that he watched growing up.

Wait…   
  
“Oh, excuse me, officers!” Aziraphale dapped his beak with his napkin as he stood from his seat, “Excuse me if I might object here. I am a noted doctor of astronomy, Doctor Aziraphale Fell. I’m sure you’ve heard of me. If not, I’m sure I have one of my journals over at my table that we could possibly discuss-”

“Are you the felon’s father, Doctor?”

“No! Dear Heaven, no! I am just-” ─ ” He’s just a family-”

A police officer lifts Aziraphale up into his air by his collar, the eyes glowing a hellish red as his grip tightened, “then back off, Doctor!”

The officer let go, letting Aziraphale crumple to the floor as Deirdre rushed to his side, “Aziraphale, thank you. But I think I may have got it from here.”

“Deirdre, my dear Deirdre, if you insist, but please-” Aziraphale coughs as he nervously looks to the officers, “do not let me do that again.”

“We have impounded his solar cruiser for the repeated acts. One more time and your son will go behind bars once more. Do we make ourselves clear?”

“Yes, you do. Thank you, Officers. It  _ won’t happen again _ .”

“Rest assured, ma’am, it will happen again. He is what we call a  _ loser _ , a child that has nothing going for his life. Take care now, Miss Young.”

There was an eerie stillness to the Inn as the officers left. The uncomfortable kind of silence hung over Deirdre’s head as she turned to look at her patrons. Not again. The last time this had happened, she hardly had customers for a week. No one wants to dine in an inn where a felon dwelled. She watched as a family clung their bags close to their bodies as they all continued their chatter. 

“Adam, I… I can’t protect you if you keep doing this.” The words came out in a harsh breath as Adam leaned against the wall, tugging at the loose string of his jacket, “Do you want to go back to Juvenile Hall? Is that it? Do you want to be one of those… those….  _ Losers?” _

Adam looked up, giving his mother a pained look as he shoved past her. Deirdre turned, her fingers grazing her lips as she followed after him, the words still fresh like salt to a festering wound, “Adam! Adam, wait!”

“Adam, I’m sure she didn’t-” Aziraphale gently touched the boy’s arm as he walked past but withdrawing as Adam stared at him with fire in his eyes.

“Adam, I didn’t mean that. Adam, please!” Adam stopped in front of the door to the kitchen, his fists balled up tightly as he looked behind his shoulder, “I just don’t want you to throw away your entire future, Adam.”

“Oh, yeah?” Adam kicked open the swinging door, pressing it shut as he slid to the floor. Tears of disappointment brimmed in his eyes as he brought his knees to his chest. He could hear his mom trying to have Aziraphale come to talk to him, with little success. What was the point? The cops said it correctly, they will see him again. He was a failure. A disappointment. He created more trouble than solving them. His mother had cried over him more than she did when his father left. If there was any future laid out in store for him, it was always determined that he will always be a….  _ Loser. _

*~~~~*

Deirdre felt lost in a stormy sea.

The inn was empty, cleared out from the police presence from the day. Most disliked the idea of having Adam around them, afraid that horrible things could happen to them when they slept. Most believed that Adam should be behind bars, seeing him as nothing more than a nefarious boy without a stern father to keep him in line.  _ If his father was around, this would never happen. You should have never let that man leave, Deirdre.  _

It was never Adam’s fault that his father left. Lucifer was always the man who refused to be chained to one location. He was like a bird, free and wanting to feel the wind beneath his wings. It was only a matter of time before he decided to move on. His heart settled to travel the stars and to seek impossible treasures. 

It would only be time before Adam would end up just the same. Lucifer had told stories, fueling his imagination with impossible feats and the ability to kiss the stars. Adam couldn’t be confined to a cage. His heart was too free for that.

Deirdre stared helplessly at the kitchen door, frozen and unsure, her lips still stinging from the horrid words she shared. Was it too late to apologize? Should she? Would he ever forgive her? The words tore a hole in a timeless relationship, a bond that only a mother and son could share. Together, they held the universe in their hands. But with a single word, the stars fell like hellfire into the vast and empty sea. Oh, how she wished that someone would have told her that raising a teenager would be so difficult.

“I do believe staring at that door won’t solve the problem, my dear.”

Deirdre jumped when she felt the soft pillowy down feathers graze her shoulder, Aziraphale’s voice a gentle whisper in the silent inn, “Oh, Aziraphale, I didn’t know you were still here.”

“I know when I am needed, Deirdre. Why don’t you have a seat? Adam will be around on his own time.”

“Did I do something wrong?” She mumbled helplessly as Aziraphale led her to his table, pulling out a chair for her just before she fell into it.

“Wrong? What makes you say that?” Aziraphale asked as he goes to warm up a kettle in the fireplace, “I don’t know what you have done-”

“I mean Adam. Did I…? Was I…?” Deirdre hid her face in her hands as tears burned in her eyes, unable to finish the mere sentence.

“Too rough? A horrible parent? Oh, dear.” Aziraphale sighs as he stuffed his hands into his cream-colored jacket, “I’m afraid that I don’t have those sort of answers, Deirdre. Only a parent could truly know those answers. Though I will say that sometimes the harshest words only come out of love.”

*~~~*

“I just don’t understand how you manage it, Deirdre. Trying to run a business while raising a boy like that. How many times have you nearly lost the Inn for paying for his fees?” Adam heard Aziraphale comment as he peered down the window from the roof as he poured them cups of tea. “There's only so much you can do. Not everyone can be saved.”

“I know what I’m doing is beyond hope, but I have to try somehow. It’s just ever since his father left, Adam never recovered. He’s become so distant, so cold. I just don't understand what happened. He's so clever, a brilliant young man who had great things in store for him in the future. You know that too well, Aziraphale. After all, you helped him build that cruiser when he was eight. But now? He’s failing school. He’s always in trouble with the law. Right before my very eyes, I just see him turning into one of those  _ things _ . A-a-a- "

"A thug? A criminal? A scoundrel?" 

"Aziraphale, I don’t think I know who he is anymore.”

Adam groaned as he tossed a stone down the roof, the skies growing black as pitch as thunder drummed overhead. He buried his head into his knees, his anger stewing in bitter flames. Saved? What was there left to save? For most of his life, Adam was called a thug, a criminal, a thief, a troublemaker, a loser. Everyone doubted him. Everyone was disappointed in him. There was never a part of his life where someone  _ was  _ proud of him. The only person that he believed had any faith in him was his mother. But, now? What she just said about him? A thug. A thing that can’t be controlled. A devil in disguise. After all these years, even though he had been himself, his true self screaming not to be thrown away. He only became a stranger in her home. 

_I don’t_ _know who he is anymore._ The words burned like a solar flare, the betrayal cutting more profound than any knife could. The betrayal hurt more than any injury he ever had. 

Aziraphale sees him as a criminal. His mother sees him as a stranger. He is a liability to the Inn, where the money is tight, and its existence hangs on the line. Would it be better if he cut himself out of the equation? The Inn would thrive. His mom would live life without worry, and Aziraphale could go on with his life and his bookshop without having to deal with a criminal like him ever again. 

Adam stands, having enough of the reminders that he was a failure in everything that was involved in living. He glowered at the window, unsure what his next move was. The storm was fast approaching, the air was charged with power just waiting to be released. If he left now, he could possibly make it to the abandoned building near the road where he used to-.

A ship broke through the dingy clouds, engines sputtering with black smoke as it howled past the Inn before slowly crashing into the docks, the front facing wings shattering hanging limply off the chasm. Adam held his breath as he waited what seemed like a lifetime for any movement, the smoke growing thicker as fire sparked to life. His legs took off, propelling the teen down the roof, sliding down the panels like a bird in flight. Momentum carried him, his legs hitting the hard earth like the thunder overhead.

“Hey!” Adam yelled out, skidding onto the docks, “Hey! You alright? Hey!” He released a harsh cough as toxic flames filled his lungs as he pounded on the cockpit, “H-Hello?” The cockpit was full of black smoke, the occupant nothing more than a shadow, still and unmoving. Adam pounded on the window once more as the fire spread down the soft metal. “Come on!” Adam kicked at the door, trying to free the jammed lock.

The shadow shifted, a monstrous cough echoed from within the burning ship as panic surged throughout Adam’s veins. He wanted to call for help. He knew he couldn’t save the pilot by himself. But would they come running if he yelled? Would Aziraphale think he was robbing the poor soul who crashed? Screw it. They would probably think it was his fault. 

A dark green scaly hand slapped against the window as the door burst open, a small chest and the reptilian fell onto the ground, black ichor pooling from deep lacerations spayed across his chest. Chameleon-like eyes scanned the world around them in feverish panic as he grabbed Adam’s collar pulling him close, his scales turning a dark blood red, “He’s coming, boy. Don’t you hear him? A mad man. The sounds of hissing and seething, the sounds of scales scraping against metal. The eyes, boy. Those yellow eyes burning down into the depths of your very soul like the devil himself!”

“Uh…” Adam staggered back, the front of his jacket now coated in a lurid film of black, “I think you might have hit your head there, mister.”

The reptilian croaks as ichor spewed from his lips, staring at the boy with crazed eyes. “He’s mad, that serpent. Vain and corrupted, he is. He’s after my treasure, that fiendish serpent and his hoard of demons.” the ichor pooled beneath his feet, raining down upon the charred chest, “He thinks he can win. He thinks he will get the treasure - He thinks he will- !” He wheezed, straining to lift his treasure. 

He cackles, pitch spilling from his mouth as his frail body swayed with every step. “He’ll have to- will have to- '' a severe cough rattled his body as he collapsed onto the chest. “He will have to pull it from my dead hands. Ligur never-never-”

“Uh-” Adam looked back to the Inn, hoping the old building would give him a silent form of guidance. The Inn, standing in solace in the shadows of the storm as dense, frigid rain started to fall from the gloomy sky. He blinked, shaking the water from his eyes as he looked down at the suffering Ligur. 

What would his mother think if he rushed into Inn, covered in pitch colored blood, helping a pilot on the run? The thought plagued him as Ligur started to crawl towards him, holding out his blood-stained hands in the act of mercy, “Come on…” Adam wrapped Ligur’s arm across his shoulder, the chest firmly tucked in the free arm of the reptilian as they staggered towards the solemn building. 

“Oh, they’re going to love this…” 


End file.
